poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Last Stand
The Final Last Stand is the grand finale movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, and the one to end it all. Summary Things taken a good path as our heroes continue to live a good life as the foals, griffonlings, and giraffe have grown up into young adults. But their greatest challenge is yet to come as they will soon discover that the true main villain was hidden underneath their noses the whole time! And what's more, it turns out that the Villains they've faced have also been deceived as the secret backup Apprentice of Darth Sidious (whom of which is also The Grand Sith Master they were searching for) is soon gonna rise to her ultimate power. Now our heroes must band up with their close friend if they are to protect the world and the Jedi Order from the wrath of Bradey O'Diesel! Plot Opening with Patchy/Opening Titles Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see the last movie to the chronicles. However, Patchy says that he has lost it and tells the kids to forget about the Eds and their friends. The French Narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering the Eds and their friends," a musical montage of clips from past episodes of the Chronicles. After a long treasure hunt, Patchy finds the tape that holds the episode, then he inserts it in his VCR and plays it. The tape shows a long clip of ??? to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Ed, Edd, n Eddy betrayed us!," throws out all his Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Thomas & Friends, MLP:FiM, Family Guy, and other ''merchandise, and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the ''real last movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly asks "Really?!" and his riddance of his merchandise is reminded and the episode begins. In the opening Titles, T.C. narrates what happened in the past adventures as he mentions there was a rumor that Darth Sidious had a secret back-up apprentice before he took Vader under his wing. But there have been no signs showing if this rumor is true. And that he's had no luck finding out the facts of said rumor, as their search for the supposed "Grand Sith Master" continues, but he and Hugs have a sinking feeling that they may soon find out in their most unexpected battle that is soon to come, as it then fades into an opening crawl. And it explains that our heroes have faced many battles in their lives trying to keep their home and the Jedi Order intact but it is proving to be quite the handful, as the Eds are now becoming truly connected with the Force as it also shares that the CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike are the age of young adults and some of them have taken on their own Padawans. What's more, is that Brian finally came to his senses of the last adventure after the final battle with Alter and he has now made a shift recovery from his injuries. But then, in a swift move TD-1000 angered over the death of his master, sweeps in Seaquestria and captures Princess Skystar, and attempts to flee, but now there's a battle taking place above Earth. Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship As we come to the battle in question, and some ships fly by, and inside them are T.C., Hugs, and The Eds. And they see the command ship dead ahead. As they fly for it only for missiles to be sent after as Eddy calls in backup which turns out to be Blythe and the Pets in their own ship as they fly in and they help them out. And then, suddenly Blythe's ship is hit by Buzz Droids! And they attempt to shut it down, when Eddy makes a clear shot of them and gets rid of them off. But one manages to get on his ship and attempts to get Rax but he zaps him off and they make it to the hanger, and destroy the droids in the hanger and Rax locates Skystar's distress signal as Ed senses Katty and senses a trap, so Willy advises to spring the trap. As Rax goes to follow them, Blythe tells him to stay put with the ships and throws him a comlink to wait for orders. In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! Then in the command bridge, we see TD-1000 with his guards. And the admiral tells them that our heroes are in the ship, as TD exclaims that Katty has predicted it. Trivia * This movie is based off the films: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * In this movie, The CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike, and Selena will the age of young adults. * Scenes *Opening with Patchy/Opening titles *Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship *In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! * *Mako's proposal to Shema/with TD-1000 * *The Royals taken/ *Bradey speaks with the Royals/ *In the alley/Alley duel *The Plan at hand/ * *Dawn, Dudley, Celaeno, and Jenny fly to Kashyyyk * *Dawn, Dudley, Celaeno, and Jenny vs. TD-1000/TD-1000's death *Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares *Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks *Brian visits Master Mantis *The Termination Sun's power *Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun *Speeder bike chase/found by Celebi *Back with Bradey *Finding the bike remains/Captured by the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon *Taken to the monster cave * * *Thomas flies to Cybertrain and rallies the Trainbots * * *Battle in CN City/Battle in space! *The big duel/Bradey's death *Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base *Return home/the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon depart *The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opining crawl) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of Corusant (during the battle over Earth) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting!! (during the duel with Katty Katswell) # # #Open Up Your Eyes - Bradey O'Diesel # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Grievous and the Droids (during Dawn, Dudley, Celaeno, Jenny, and TD-1000's duel) #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - Torn Apart (when Bradey kills Discord over the walkway of the base's reactor) # #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Speeder Bike Chase (during the speeder chase) #Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - Plusle, Minun, and... (when Celebi finds Judy) # # #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Boarding the Federation Battleship (when entering the Monster Cave) #Star Wars Rebels - It Ends Where it Began (during Blackie's brief duel with Bellwether and Bellwether's death) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of the Heroes (during the intense duel with Bradey O'Diesel) #Star Wars Rebels - Inquisitor Duel (during the duel with Randall Boggs, Vicky, Biff, and Tiff and their deaths) #Pokémon 3: The Movie (Japanese soundtrack) - Fire Battle (during the duel with Savage and his death) #Star Wars Rebels - Duel for the Darksaber (where the Crusaders and their friends duel Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Grim Covert, Amaya, & Starfall and the death of them) # # # #Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior - Ash Appears! (when it goes back to the ground battle, and that there too many and Sylveon gets shot) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Qui-Gon's Noble End (when Reggie gets killed) #Everything is Right #Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai - To the Former World (when the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon return back to their regular homes) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Victory Celebration/End Credits #Ocean Man (during the credits as pictures of the various things our heroes are doing are shown) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles